creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Santenoturtle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SHRIL666 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:49, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Pasta Unfortunately your pasta violated the blacklist (Roblox pastas are no longer allowed.) and can't be re-uploaded. Additionally there were a large number of issues with punctuation, spacing, grammar and a number of video game cliches. I would recommend thinking up a new topic and looking over the Blacklisted subject list. If you need any help/assistance, you can go to the writer's workshop with your new story and they can help you out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:37, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, even if the story made no mention of roblox, there are still a large number of issues with punctuation, spacing, capitalization, (I, not "i") grammar (it's=it is, its=possession) and a number of cliches. (Sudden graphic images of gore, thinking something is a glitch, but it turns out to not be, etc) The story isn't really up to Quality Standards with all of these issues and the plot/story has been written about and covered a number of ties to the point that it just comes off as formulaic. It would be better to work on a new story and use the writer's workshop to catch any possible mistakes. I can give you a link to your story, but I can't let you re-upload it. http://pastebin.com/LiGcLNXk EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:56, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Relax. You seemed quite upset over the criticism your pasta took on the Workshop. I wanted to reassure you personally that pastas get deleted on this site literally all of the time; just about everyone who's made pastas that survived has had at least one deleted, even the admins and 'crats. Just a week ago I asked for all of my stories to be deleted because I felt they weren't good enough. Don't take rejection to heart; take it as a sign that you have places you can improve upon, and try again. That's what writing is about. You aren't a hopeless writer just because your first pasta got negative feedback, trust me. You just need practice. Reading the Writing Advice blogs and How to Write a Creepypasta articles on this wiki can give you a big help if you haven't done so already. So take your time to make up something new, and I'll look at it when it's finished. And please refrain from making explicit threats to harm yourself. It's not only totally unwarranted, but it comes off as a grab for attention to me. Seriously, don't do that. If you actually are having those feelings, get help; don't post it online. Reply on my Talk page if you want, not yours. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 20:53, July 23, 2014 (UTC) CassistRabbit Sorry Hey, sorry about the obnoxious comment I wrote on the WW thread. I do need to pay much more attention, and you're right. I understand if this apology seems a bit ingeniune, but I mean it. YourMurderer (talk) 19:33, September 2, 2014 (UTC) The story was deleted for a number of reasons. The major being that the story wasn't complete. (If it was a completed story, the ending was abrupt and lacked conclusion.) Do not upload unfinished stories. Type them out of word pad or a processor, or use paste bin. They are never completed in a timely manner and can get you banned if re-uploaded in an unfinished state. There are also grammatical (it's=it is, its=possession), spelling ("dieing"/dying, "Unkown"/Unknown in the title.) minor punctuation, wording, ("Nor do I (know???/Missing word) the happenings that happened (Redundancy) after the hideous thing showed it's (grammar) damned face. and spacing issues. I would really suggest fleshing out the story some and might even recommend getting feedback at the writer's workshop. EmpyrealInvective (talk) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Likferd (talk) 04:48, October 3, 2014 (UTC)